


Canoodling

by LikeASwitchInHeat



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Food Kink, Food Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, baby bird, college rhink, erotic ramen noodles, mama bird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 15:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18236636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeASwitchInHeat/pseuds/LikeASwitchInHeat
Summary: The beginning of the school year is a special season for Rhett and Link. And ramen noodles come with a special season-ing. Therefore, what follows is #poetic.





	Canoodling

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the first Rhink fic I ever wrote. Even before my Kinktober 2018 stuff. You may be wondering where it’s been for six months. You may be wondering why it didn’t stay there. I don’t offer answers. I just offer food pr0n.

The moment Rhett stepped out of the shower, he could smell the unnatural scent of some kind of cheap, woodsy scented candles. 

_ Oh gosh,  _ Rhett thought, prematurely mortified. Was Link trying to be  _ romantic _ ? 

As he dressed, his senses perked up for other clues. In the close quarters of the small dorm suite he could hear Link moving things around in the small kitchenette area. 

Was he gonna to try to cook, too? 

Link had many talents, but cooking was not one of them. Though, some might say it takes ‘talent’ to burn water. He was also a ridiculously picky eater. So Rhett didn’t have particularly high hopes for the meal.

Nevertheless, the gesture made his cheeks flush a little. And made him reconsider his casual choice of a t-shirt and baggy basketball shorts. It never would have occurred to him to dress more nicely. 

It was their first night back at college, and their other suitemates weren’t returning until the following morning. 

It had been that very knowledge that had guided their decision to come back a night early. A night of privacy…

Rhett walked up behind Link, wrapping his long arms around his tiny waist.

“Candles? A hot pot? Are you trying to get us kicked out our first day back?”

Link rolled his eyes, but couldn’t suppress his smile entirely. “I like to live dangerously.” 

“I must be pretty reckless myself if I’m even  _ considering _ eating anything you’re cooking.”

“It’s just ramen, man. I think I can handle it.” Link unwrapped the instant noodles, and dropped them into the boiling water. He went through the motions again with a second bag before closing the lid.

Rhett was tempted to tease him about lack of cooking prowess, and the predictable food choice. But never had anyone seemed so sincere and earnest in their preparation of ramen noodles. And the way Link was looking at him now… Well, he didn’t feel like teasing.

“Thanks, bo.” Rhett said softly. And he meant it. “All of this looks… real nice.”

“I wanted it to be special, y’know? ‘Back to school’ time feels significant to me, and to us, I think. It has its own seasonal feeling to it, y’know what I mean?”

“When we first met.”

“That’s right.”

“Thirteen freakin’ years ago.” Rhett thought on it a little more. “And I guess a year ago this time of year is when we really... started...” He kind of trailed off with a shy smile.

Link returned the smile with a toothy grin of his own. “Right again.”

Rhett’s pulse quickened as Link’s voice seemed to have slipped into lower, more sultry tones. Rhett was becoming less interested in the prospect of food, but he didn’t want to ruin what he took to be a romantic gesture from Link. And he was hungry. He was never not hungry. However, a more pressing need was creeping in.

“I’ve missed you.” Rhett hoped his voice didn't sound as desperate as he felt.

“We saw each other nearly every day this summer,” Link smiled wickedly. As if he didn’t know what Rhett meant.

They  _ had _ seen each other a lot. But home was... different. They didn’t sit as close to one another. They were overly conscious of how much they touched. In groups of friends, when everyone hugged hello or goodbye, they usually opted not to. And then they would worry that their not-hugging was more conspicuous than if they just had hugged. 

It was exhausting. 

But the biggest difference was that at the end of the day, they would go home - to their separate homes. Their separate beds. At college, they shared a room. And when the door to that room closed at night, they shared a bed. They didn’t  _ sleep together _ sleep together. Not yet. But they would curl up next to each other and drift off together. Wake up together. Fool around a little. They’d found places for some of that back home, too. The woodsy essence provided by the cheap scented candles sent a rush of related memories to Rhett’s brain.

He felt his breaths slow, and deepen. He watched Link add the flavor packets, and the smell of salt and steam mixed into the scent of the candles as Link poured two boiling hot bowls of soup. 

Rhett didn’t know which he was hungrier for.

Link carried both bowls to the coffee table, and collapsed onto the couch.

“Knees getting a little weak, Neal?”

Rhett sat down next to him, so close they were touching at the hips and shoulders.

“I missed you, too.” Link finally said. There was a rasp to his tone that wasn’t usually there. 

Rhett brought his mouth down to Link’s neck, where he placed a small kiss. He trailed his tongue up until his lips nuzzled under the hard angle of Link’s jaw.

Link let out an audible exhale as Rhett gently sucked at his skin. Link absentmindedly twirled the noodles in his soup with his fork, and began bringing it up to his mouth.

Rhett’s eyes widened, a concerned look crossed his face, and he was just thinking to warn Link not to burn himself as he watched him put the steaming hot soup past his lips.

“Gwoah, vugg dazz ‘ot!”

Soup and noodles dribbled down Link’s chin. His hands flailed futilely, as if waving them around his face could cool the bite at this point.

Rhett was distantly aware of how ridiculous this all was, and what a mood killer it  _ should _ be. But he didn't give the situation a moment to breathe. 

He was hungry.

He grabbed Link’s face and pulled him in for a kiss. Link’s lips were equal parts slippery and salty. Rhett watched his eyes widen in surprise before they slid shut. 

Rhett took one of the noodles hanging loosely from the corner of Link’s mouth between his teeth, and gently slurped it into his own mouth. Link’s jaw dropped slightly, and Rhett didn’t hesitate to use his firm, pointed tongue to fish out another noodle. Link moaned, and Rhett thrusted his tongue back in to slurp out as many of the noodles as he could manage.

Link looked dumbstruck and lusty as he watched Rhett swallow the stolen soup. His mouth now cooled and unobstructed, he repeated: “Wow, fuck, that’s hot.”

Rhett smiled, greedily licking the excess broth that had dribbled down Link’s chin and neck.

“You still hungry?” Link asked. His voice was soft and thick.

Rhett wiped some dribbled broth from his face, and nodded enthusiastically.

Link took a large forkful of ramen, not bothering to stop the broth dribbling all down his front. He held the bite in his mouth, and intently dropped his blazing eyes to his broth-soaked shirt.

Rhett followed Link’s gaze, and silent direction, licking his way down the salty soup trail. He slid off the couch and onto his knees, settling between Link’s legs. 

He sucked the broth that had soaked into the fabric of Link’s shirt. He licked the droplets that clung to the screen-printed graphics. 

He looked up at Link, and noticed he still held the mouthful of noodles. Rhett closed his eyes and purred as he felt Link’s hand cup the side of his face, fingers slowly tracing over his thin chinstrap beard. When Link’s fingertip came to rest on his chin, Rhett reflexively opened his mouth, and tilted his head back.

Link hovered over him, a hint of hesitation. Rhett opened his eyes and looked into Link’s. He could tell how turned on he was. He could see it in the uneven way that Link was breathing. Rhett tugged at Link’s pant leg, and nodded his head in encouragement. 

That was enough for Link to part his lips, and slowly let the broth drip down into Rhett’s eager, opened mouth.

Strands of noodles slipped past Link’s lips for Rhett to hungrily receive. Rhett swallowed it all with a series of gulps, never breaking eye contact. When Link had spit the last of his mouth’s contents into Rhett’s, he leaned down and kissed him. Rhett grabbed at Link's shirt, keeping him close, and moaning against his lips.

Link pulled back a little, and suddenly Rhett felt like he was supposed to say something.

“That was... interesting?”

“It was,” Link agreed. “Did you like it?”

Rhett leaned back a little to show Link the obvious bulge beneath the thin fabric of his basketball shorts, conspicuously rubbing himself as a wordless answer to Link’s question.

“Lemme help you with that, baby,” Link assured him.

He maneuvered Rhett up from the floor, and laid him onto the couch. Link hovered over him in a push up position, bringing himself down to rest on his elbows, his chest against Rhett’s. 

There was a stray piece of ramen clinging to the corner of Rhett’s mouth, Link reached down to tuck it past Rhett’s lips, sliding his finger in deeper than necessary to accomplish the task. 

Rhett sucked and licked at Link’s finger, and Link openly moaned as he watched his finger disappearing past Rhett’s lips a few times, slowly in and out, before removing it completely.

He leaned in for a quick gentle kiss before moving his lips up to Rhett’s ear and whispered, “Can I take your shirt off?”

Rhett nodded, and Link pulled Rhett’s shirt up and over his head. He then slinked himself down Rhett’s long, lean body and settled low between his legs. He massaged Rhett’s thighs, and moved his hands up to Rhett's hips. He tucked his thumbs into the waistband of Rhett’s shorts.

“I love these things,” Link said with a grin as he looked up at Rhett and waggled his eyebrows.“Easy access.”

“You’re such a dork...”

Ignoring Rhett’s comment, Link tugged the shorts down Rhett’s hips and eased his long legs out of them, tossing the shorts to join the discarded shirt. Link ran his hands up the lengths of Rhett’s legs. “So beautiful,” he whispered in awe.

Link reached back to push the coffee table farther away and give himself more room in front of the couch. But in blindly reaching for the table, he accidentally plunged his hand into something warm and squishy.

“Aw, crap,” Link said, giggling to himself.

“What?” None of that was particularly reassuring to Rhett in his position.

Link answered by taking his dripping hand and stroking the broth lightly over Rhett’s shaft, watching as Rhett shivered and moaned in response.

Rhett silently mouthed the fair question of, “What the fuck…”

Link retraced the path of his hand with his tongue, tasting the savory saltiness.

Link pulled the bowl of ramen toward the edge of the table and purposefully sank his hand back in. He pulled out a dripping handful of noodles, and began to run his noodle-covered hand up and down Rhett’s shaft.

Rhett thrust his hips up in response, “Oh, gosh, Link...” he whined quietly, as he looked down at the strange scene playing out in his crotch.

“Too weird?” Link asked.

“ _ No _ . I mean, yes. Obviously, yes. But don’t stop. Feels good.”

“Looks good, too,” Link assured him. “I could eat you alive.”

Rhett smiled and closed his eyes, lost in the feeling as his boyfriend’s hand slowly stroked him, and the added sensation of the slippery noodles against his sensitive skin. 

Odd, but not unpleasant.

Link supported the mess of noodles on top of his fist, and gripped around Rhett’s thick cock. He brought his mouth to Rhett’s tip and traced a teasingly light circle around it, eliciting a whimper from him. He lowered his lips to meet his fist, and wrapped Rhett in the wet heat of his mouth, causing Rhett to moan more deeply. 

Link sloppily sucked the ramen into his mouth. He continued to stroke Rhett as he moved his mouth lower. Link licked and sucked at the broth that pooled around Rhett’s balls and in the little dips of his hips where his legs met his pelvis. 

He made intentionally obscene sounds as he slurped around Rhett’s nether regions, and pumped Rhett’s cock in his fist. He could feel Rhett getting harder in his hand. Rhett’s hips bucked upward, and his breaths were ragged, now coming in shudders. 

Link dipped his hand back into the ramen. It wasn’t exactly a proper lubricant, but it wasn’t dry either. He stroked Rhett with one hand, and moved his other broth-slicked hand lightly and quickly over the head of Rhett’s cock. Rhett was so close, his thighs quivered. Rhett shamelessly muttered curses and praises and begged Link to  _ keep going, just like that, so close _ . His moans became whines, and then a silent scream as he bucked his hips clear off the sofa and released into Link’s tight fist, his heart beating out of his chest.

Link continued to stroke Rhett through the waves of his orgasm, until Rhett squirmed out of his grasp, sexed-out and overstimulated. 

Rhett pulled Link up to lie next to him on the couch for a moment.

“Thank you… That was…  _ You… _ are amazing.”

“I dunno,” Link said with a smile. “Looks like I still managed to render our dinner inedible.”

“I’d say you made it  _ better _ .” Rhett corrected. “I’ve never had ramen quite like this.” He then turned serious for a moment. “What are the chances this couch doesn’t reek of ramen tomorrow morning? I mean, how do we even begin to explain that?”

“I think it's fairly credible that I spilled ramen on the couch. Lucky for us, I have a track record of klutziness.”

“Taking one for the team, Neal? I owe you one.”

“You owe me several, baby.” Link replied with a wink. “You can start with dinner. I’ll let you buy me pizza, and we’ll take it from there.”


End file.
